When I Met You Part 2
by Hurricanedh
Summary: The continuation of @th3craft3r 's beautiful Percabeth fanfiction that they never got round to finish.
1. Chapter 1: He's Back

**When I Met You Part 2**

 **So I was reading some Percabeth fanfiction and found someone by the name** th3craft3r **had not finished her fanfiction, and everyone in the reviews wanted to know what happened. There will only be two chapters to this "sequel" of the fanfiction. And no, the original author is not active anymore, if they ever decide to come back, I will delete this so they can finish it.**

 **Percy's POV**

She was gone like the snap of a finger. I don't know what happened, it seemed as though I zoned out and managed to defeat this strange woman, although, she was defeated too easy, and I believe that wasn't the last of her. I couldn't remember if I fought her, but whatever I did had worked nicely.

I pushed the hospital door, nothing. I fell on to the floor and sobbed, my knees embraced in my arms. All of a sudden, the sweet sound of my beloved erupted in my ears. I ran closer to the sound and found myself in another empty room.

"It's not over yet, Percy Jackson," came the sound of the woman who I had defeated. I could not believe it. She was somehow trapping me into endless rooms of nothing, but still let me hear Annabeth... oh, Annabeth.

"But it is. Goddess of love, you're not real, you're an illusion, everyone is love, who are you – you may ask – well you're a filthy $%£$%$£. You know nothing about love, it might be the closest thing to war, but it is also the thing that stops wars. NOW BACK OFF MY FAMILY AND ME!" I hissed aggressively.

"Correct answer, Jackson, you have beat me at last, this illusion will not bother your minds again. Now go to your family, they've missed you dearly," And with that, she was gone again.

I took a step closer to the door. I waited there for a few minutes, but finally pushed it open. My new friends, Calypso and Zoe, rushed at me first.

"BOB!" Calypso sobbed. Zoe nodded at me, giving me courage.

"Hey, guys, I can't stay, I have to see my family." They seemed to understand and pointed me towards another door. Oh, how I hated doors! I didn't even need to open this one, _she_ opened it for me.

 **Annabeth's POV**

He stood there, in a white hospital gown, blood across his forehead, and you wouldn't believe what I did as soon as I saw him. I slapped him.

" **PERSEUS JACKSON! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE US HERE? OH, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!** " I roared, the family beside me.

"I'm back?" He whimpered. Thalia grinned, Mr Jackson laughed, Kelly jumped up and down on her hospital bed. I slapped him again, and again. Although, I did instantly regret it. I kissed him for a long time.

"Percy... Percy..." I cried.

"It's alright, I'm here now..."


	2. Chapter 2: The End

**This will be the last chapter.**

 **Annabeth's**

 **POV**

TWO YEARS LATER:

"Jamie, Kelly, come on down for pancakes!" I called from the kitchen. Kelly was now five years old, and Jamie was 1 year and 3 months, and could walk. The two children sat down at the table, with their father, Percy Jackson. I kissed him, he kissed back, Kelly used to find it funny, now she finds it gross. Everyone used to think Percy and I were still teenagers inside, but after the ship incident, he was more quiet and acted more like a grown-up. Sometimes, he would forget what happened, and would ask who we were. It was as if he wasn't actually Percy Jackson.

Every night I would cry, Thalia would be there, trying to comfort me. He definitely wasn't there.

And then, one morning, he changed. He jumped half the stairs, making the children laugh, and Mrs O Leary to jump up at him. He came to the kitchen, held my hands and did a stupid dance. And this time, I didn't seem to be there. I shooed him away. And then I realised what happened. "Seaweed Brain?" I called, he answered,

"Yes, Wise Girl?"

"Come here." He came and looked confused at me. "I love you," I told him, he smiled and said, "I love you, too."

Percy has already explained, love is war, it is an endless battle for victory, but if you find the right person, the war stops, and this war we had fought, was over and never was going to come back. But the only reason it has stopped was thanks to two people. Calypso and Zoe. If they hadn't found Seaweed Brain, the war would continue, but we would keep on trying to stop it. Thalia, Nico, Juniper, Grover, Rachel, I love you all. Mr Jackson, Paul, Sally, Mom, Dad, Bobby, Mathew, you were always there. Mrs O Leary, Jamie and Kelly there would no world without you. And Seaweed Brain, thank you for making our dreams come true, literally.


End file.
